24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer est le personnage principal de la série 24 heures chrono. Il a travaillé dans plusieurs organismes du gouvernment américain tels que la Delta Force, le SWAT et finalement la cellule anti-terroriste de Los Angeles. Il est l'un des meilleurs agents de cette dernière et a pu prévenir plusieurs attaques terroristes majeures sur le territoire des États-Unis, sauvant des milliers de vies civiles ainsi que celles de hauts responsables du gouvernement. Ses exploits lui ont beaucoup coûté sur sa vie privée, par vengeance ou de par le poste important qu'il occupe, lui et ses proches furent la cible de nombreuses attaques. Jack Bauer est interprété par Kiefer Sutherland qui a signé pour trois nouvelles saisons en 2006. As of 10:12am on Day 6, Jack Bauer was the Director of Field Operations at CTU Los Angeles, under direct authority of President Wayne Palmer. Avant le jour 1 : Read more about Jack Bauer before Day 1 Jack Bauer est né à Santa Monica, en Californie, trente-six ans avant le Jour 1. Avant le recrutement dans la CAT, il n'était un membre de l'unitée spéciale de l'armée des Etats-Unis et le département du SWAT à la police de Los Angeles. Jack a été recruté dans la CAT par Christophe Henderson. Teri Bauer était la femme de Jack et la mère de sa fille, Kim. Après Operation Nightfall, Jack est devenu éloigné et retiré, menant à une séparation de six mois avant le Jour 1. Pendant la séparation, Jack avait une relation avec Nina Myers. Juste avant le Jour 1, Jack est revenu avec Teri et Kim et le couple a commencé à travailler dur pour refaire leur mariage. Kim est restée très amère vers sa mère, même après que Jack soit revenu. Une année avant le Jour 1, Jack a lancé un dossier contre trois des agents de la CAT et les a faits arrêter. Ce cas a aussi mené à la chute de Henderson, son ancien patron et ami. L'amertume d'Henderson et le ressentiment continueraient pendant plusieurs années, et remontèrent pendant les évènements du Jour 5. Jour 1 : Read more about Jack Bauer on Day 1 .]] Directeur de la cellule anti-terroriste de Los Angeles, Jack Bauer doit faire face à une tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de David Palmer, sénateur de Californie et candidat à la présidence des Etats-Unis. Il apprend de plus qu'un ou plusieurs agents de la CAT seraient mêlés à ce complot. Il se met donc à la recherche des auteurs et commanditaires de l'attentat. Parallèlement, sa fille Kim Bauer et sa femme Teri Bauer sont kidnappées par ces mêmes terroristes, dans le but de forcer Jack à permettre l'introduction d'un fusil de précision nécessaire à l'assassinat du sénateur. Parvenant à faire échouer l'opération, il est néanmoins considéré comme complice de cette tentative de meurtre suite à sa fuite pour retrouver sa famille. Commence alors un contre-la-montre avec les ravisseurs : aidé de Nina Myers et Tony Almeida, Jack parvient à sauver Kim et Teri tout en étant recherché par les instances fédérales. Une fois revenu à la CAT, il est innocenté et avec l'aide de David Palmer, il apprend que les responsables des événements ne sont autres que les fils de Victor Drazen, le bras droit de Milosevic, assassiné par Jack lors de l'opération Crépuscule, autorisée à l'époque par David Palmer. Jack et le sénateur comprennent alors que cette opération est une vengeance personnelle de la famille Drazen contre eux et leurs familles. Jack parvient par la suite à déjouer les autres tentatives de la journée, découvre que Victor Drazen est en réalité vivant et détenu par les autorités américaines, et à la fin de la journée, à mettre la famille Drazen hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, il ne parvient pas à sauver sa femme, assassinée peu avant minuit par Nina Myers à la CAT, qui se révèle être l'agent double qui renseignait les Drazen. Après le jour 1 Après la mort de Teri, Kim a blâmé Jack et a déménagé. Jack vit une dépression et quitte CTU pour une période indéfinie. Day 2 Complètement détruit par la mort de sa femme, Jack est devenu un agent inactif de la CAT depuis 1 an. Cependant, il est amené à reprendre ses fonctions suite à la demande personnelle du président Palmer, pour résoudre la crise que rencontre le pays ; en effet, des terroristes menacent de faire exploser une ogive nucléaire sur la ville de Los Angeles. Jack s'infiltre dans le groupe de Joseph Wald, un criminel soupçonné d'être lié aux terroristes. Il découvre alors que le groupe projète de faire exploser la CAT. Essayant d'avertir la cellule, Jack n'empêche pourtant pas l'attentat mais limite le nombre de victimes. Il est ensuite contraint de faire équipe avec Nina Myers, qui est la complice de cet attentat, pour arrêter l'un des membres de l'organisation terroriste, ce qui l'amène à l'adresse de Sayed Ali, le chef de l'opération terroriste en cours. Mais sur place il trouve Kate Warner torturée par un complice. L'aide de cette-dernière permet à Jack d'apréhender Sayed Ali et de trouver la bombe qu'il conduit en lieu inhabité,dans le désert de Mojave, limitant ainsi les dégâts de l'explosion. La cellule découvre ensuite un enregistrement qui rend trois pays du Moyen-Orient directement complices de la tentative d'attentat. Dès lors, Jack se voit contraint une nouvelle fois de désobéir à sa hiérarchie pour prouver que cet enregistrement est faux et ainsi rétablir David Palmer dans ses fonctions, ce dernier s'étant fait destitué après son obstination à douter de l'autenticité du dit enregistrement et donc retarder une attaque militaire. Il y parvient grâce à l'aide de quelques membres de la cellule, Tony Almeida et Michelle Dessler, et de l'ex-femme du président, Sherry Palmer. Il empêche ainsi in extremis une guerre mondiale et permet au président de recouvrer son rôle. 24: The Game Six months after the events of Day 2, a new terrorist threat introduced Jack to Chase Edmunds, and the two found they worked well together. Kim was kidnapped during the course of the day, but Jack rescued her - only to have girlfriend Kate Warner taken as well. He killed Peter Madsen, who kidnapped Kim, and then took off after Max. After a firefight on a yacht, Kate was safe, and Chase and Tony Almeida took a wounded Jack to the hospital. Midnight Sun Undercover with environmental group Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment, Jack took down a group of eco-terrorists trying to sabotage the oil field under the Alaskan National Wildlife Refuge. Chase was also loaned to CTU Fairbanks for this operation. Stories Some time after the game, Jack went undercover with drug lords Hector and Ramon Salazar and became addicted to heroin as part of his cover. During this time, the Salazars sent him to the Hotel Long Beach to pick up a package and prove his loyalty to them. While there, he and undercover DEA agent Enrique Hinojosa stopped a group of Chechen separatists from blowing up the hotel and two ambassadors. Jack tried to fight his addiction; however, he was not able to quit until he got into a drug rehabilitation program. He also organized an operation to get Ramon Salazar put in prison. At the same time, Chase Edmunds transfered over to CTU Los Angeles as Jack's partner. Jack got Kim a position at CTU Los Angeles, hoping to keep her safely under his watch. Jour 3 Au début de cette journée, Jack, chef des opérations de terrain de la CAT, rend visite à Ramon Salazar, dont il a permis l'incarcération suite à une opération antérieure au Mexique. Dans le même temps, une menace de type bactériologique a été découverte par la CAT. Jack mène alors l'enquête pour retrouver le virus. Il découvre que le porteur de la bactérie est un adolescent nommé Kyle Singer. Il apprend également que cette menace a pour objectif de faire libérer Ramon Salazar, qui doit être effective dans les heures qui suivent sous peine de propagation du virus. La CAT se trouvant incapable d'apréhender Kile, et face à l'intransigeance du président Palmer qui refuse de céder devant les terroristes, Jack décide, avec l'accord officieux du président, de faire évader illégalement Ramon de prison et de la ramener au Mexique, où l'attend son frère Hector Salazar. Devenu un traître aux yeux des Etats-Unis, il se trouve également dans une position délicate au sein de la famille Salazar car Ramon ne lui a pas pardonné sa trahison qui l'a conduit en prison. Cependant, Jack est épargné car il doit conclure un échange qui doit permettre aux Salazar d'obtenir le virus. En effet, les réels détenteurs du virus ne sont pas les Salazar mais des ukrainiens et tous les événements antérieurs de la journée faisaient partie d'une opération secrète destinée à permettre la réinfiltration de Jack chez les Salazar pour qu'il puisse s'emparer du virus, opération menée conjointement depuis plusieurs mois par Tony Almeida, Gael Ortega et Jack. Cependant, l'opération ne va pas se passer comme prévu suite à la venue d'un nouvel acheteur, Nina Myers, qui va acquérir le virus. Au final, Jack va parvenir à arrêter Nina après s'être débarrassé des Salazar. Toutefois, il n'obtient pas le virus, toujours détenu par le vendeur, Michael Amador. Jack va retrouver sa trace à Los Angeles et ainsi découvrir le véritable responsable de cette menace bactériologique, Stephen Saunders, un ancien co-équipié de Jack, qui travaillait pour le MI-6. Après avoir dû obéir à Stephen et assassiné un de ses collègues, Ryan Chapelle, Jack parvient à mettre un terme à cette menace en récupérant le virus, après avoir mené une opération qui a permi l'arrestation de Saunders. After Day 3 ]] Three months after the events of Day 3, Erin Driscoll became the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles. She was uncompromising and saw Jack's previous addiction to heroin as a major weakness, so she fired him. She offered to help him find a job, but he fiercely declined. He got a job at the Department of Defense working for Secretary of Defense James Heller. Jack met and became romantically involved with Audrey Raines while working with her father. He did not return to CTU until Day 4. Day 4 Désireux de retrouver une vraie vie affective, Jack quitte la CAT et les missions de terrain pour se charger de la sécurité du ministre de la défense James Heller. Il se retrouve dans le cadre de son nouveau métier à la cellule et ses "instincts" d'agent et les événements lui font mener l'enquête aux côtés de ses nouveaux membres : des terroristes ont capturé le ministre Heller et sa fille Audrey, avec laquelle Jack a une aventure, et s'apprêtent à l'éxécuter. Cependant Jack découvre le lieu de captivité du ministre et empêche l'éxécution de celui-ci. Mais Jack comprend que cette opération n'est que le prélude d'un vaste plan visant à contrôler les réacteurs de toutes les centrales nucléaires du pays grâce à un système de forçage. Seule une centrale entre en fusion et Jack retrouve le système de forçage, laissant toutefois s'échapper le responsable terroriste, Habib Marwan. C'est ainsi que ce-dernier peut mettre en place son projet suivant, à savoir abattre l'avion présidentiel et ainsi s'emparer de la malette nucléaire. Jack va tenter de l'empêcher de récupérer cette malette mais il ne parvient pas à arrêter Marwan qui s'approprie des documents compromettant lui permettant ainsi de posséder un missile nucléaire et de le lancer sur n'importe quelle ville des Etats-Unis. Dés lors, durant les prochaines commence un jeu du chat et de la souris entre la CAT et Marwan. Afin de le localiser, Jack doit mettre la main sur un ressortissant chinois qui a des contacts avec Marwan. Se sentant menacé, il s'est réfugié au consulat chinois, qui refuse de le livrer aux autorités américaines. C'est pourquoi David Palmer, appelé en renfort par Charles Logan, le nouveau président, qui se trouve incapable de gérer cette crise, autorise officieusement Jack à capturer ce ressortissant dans le consulat chinois, provoquant de fait un incident diplomatique entre les deux gouvernements, le consul chinois ayant été tué lors de l'assaut. Cependant, Jack réussit à stopper Marwan et la bombe nucléaire, et met ainsi fin la crise. Mais parallèlement, les chinois découvrent que Jack est le responsable de l'assaut mené au consulat et demandent au président américain de le leur livrer. Le président, de peur que Jack ne révèle des informations aux Chinois sous la torture, donne l'ordre officieux de le faire assassiner; David Palmer prévient Jack de ce danger et celui-ci met en place sa propre mort, avec l'aide de ses amis Michelle Dessler, Tony Almeida et Chloé O'Brian. Officiellement mort, Jack vit désormais sous une nouvelle identité... After Day 4 Forced into hiding, Jack assumed several identities and lived in several locations. Twelve months after Day 4, Jack was found alive in Chicago, where Chloe informed him that someone had hacked into her computer and discovered Jack's death had been faked. Jack eventually made his way back to Los Angeles. Just before Day 5, Jack was living under the assumed name of Frank Flynn and was renting a room from Diane Huxley. Day 5 As Day 5 began, Jack was turned away from work at an oil refinery, but the foreman promised him work the next day. Moments later, in Los Angeles, longtime friend President David Palmer was assassinated. He quickly learned of this news by television and teared up. Minutes later Jack received a panicked phone call from Chloe O'Brian begging him for help. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler had been attacked and there were people chasing Chloe. Jack realized he must return to his old life and save Chloe, so he gathered his equipment and headed for Los Angeles. As Jack was heading to Los Angeles, he was forced to take Derek Huxley, Diane's son, along. When they met up with Chloe, Bauer was able to distract an assassin and found out that he was being set up for Palmer's assassination. Realizing it was this assassin, Haas, who killed Palmer, Bauer killed him in cold blood. With Derek and Chloe, Bauer was able to get into Wayne Palmer's apartment, where David was staying. Jack and Wayne discovered a clue that led Jack to a man in the Ontario Airport. Jack was trapped in the airport when Russian terrorists took over the building. He later discovered Derek had also been taken hostage, and was forced to surrender to the terrorists to spare Derek's life. When he was forced to give CTU bad intel, he inserts a hidden message that Lynn McGill picked up on and saved the life of many agents. While inside, Jack discovered there was a plant in the hostages, but was called back to CTU before he could put all the clues back together. He was quickly cleared of the murder charges, and then began to think that he was targeted by someone in Logan's administration. This was quickly proven to be true when Spenser Wolff (unknowingly) let an assassin into CTU that was meant for Jack. It was revealed that President Logan's Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, had some involvement in the day's events. Bauer was forced to go to the Presidential retreat, where he planed to meet up with Mike Novick in private. They were intercepted by the Secret Service before they can meet, however. Bauer was able to convince Aaron Pierce to let him in with the president and forced Cummings to confess. This led Jack to Jacob Rossler, who was killed before he could lead Bauer to the terrorists. This forced Jack to assume Rossler's identity. Jack assisted two terrorists in getting VX gas into a mall, but then defied orders and blew his cover in order to save civilians at the mall. James Nathanson, who was working with Cummings, called and asked to speak with Bauer. He was being hunted by the terrorists and wants Jack's help. Jack was unable to save his life, but Nathanson was able to give Jack a chip which lead him to the Omicron Corporation. This lead Jack to former boss Christopher Henderson. Henderson at first appeared to be helping Bauer, but later was discovered to be trying to kill him. Bauer was able to catch up with Henderson and tried to get information out of him. Henderson refused to talk, even after Bauer shot Henderson's wife in the leg. Henderson was brought into CTU. When he returned, Kim Bauer was there waiting. She was not happy to be at CTU, and, while glad her father was alive, did not want to be a part of his life. Moments later CTU was attacked by terrorists with the nerve gas. Jack and a few other staff members became trapped in a room. Henderson, who was moved to the holding area, killed Bauer's friend Tony Almeida before Jack could save him. Jack tracked down another lead, Collette Stenger, who indicated that she had received a blueprint, which she sold to the terrorists, from Audrey Raines. Stenger later admitted that Henderson told her to implicate Audrey. He and Curtis Manning then teamed up to prevent Vladimir Bierko from releasing gas into homes throughout Los Angeles through the Wilshire Gas Company and, in the process, completeled destroys the gas company's building. Suspecting the conspiracy went higher up, Jack began to operate under the theory that Vice President Hal Gardner was behind the events. Wayne Palmer found out that Evelyn Martin, Martha Logan's aide, had evidence proving who was behind the attacks, but her daughter Amy had been kidnapped by Henderson. Bauer and Wayne were able to save Amy and learn that President Charles Logan was behind the attacks. Shortly thereafter, Logan placed a warrant out of Bauer's arrest. Jack and Wayne broke into the bank that contained the evidence and were able to escape in a police car. Jack was using his connection with Secretary of Defense James Heller to try and take down Logan. While waiting for Heller to confront Logan, Jack, Audrey, and Heller's security team were attacked at Van Nuys Airfield. Henderson was able to escape with the recording. Jack followed Henderson with the help of Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian. Henderson was caught and returned to CTU; however, Jack discovered that the recording was handed off to a third party. Jack, with the help of Chloe, was able to track the recording to a person on a diplomatic plane. Jack stowed on board and hijacked the plane. With Chloe's help, Jack discovered that the copilot of the plane had the recording. President Logan, meanwhile, was aware that Bauer was on the plane with the recording, and ordered the plane to be shot down by an F-18 fighter jet. The copilot and Jack were successful in their attempt to land the plane on a deserted stretch of freeway before the F-18 fighter could intercept the plane. Jack escaped the area through the help of Curtis Manning and a TAC team. Jack returned the recording to CTU, where it was deleted by Miles Papazian. Without the recording, Jack had no proof that Logan was behind the nerve gas plot. Soon after, it was discovered that Vladimir Bierko had escaped. Jack promised Henderson, who was now in CTU custody, to help him disappear if Henderson helped find Bierko. Jack, with the help of Henderson, tracked Bierko to an arms dealer named Joseph Malina. Data from one of Malina's computers lead to the discovery that Bierko was going to attack and attempt to commandeer a Russian submarine called the "Natalia", which was docked in a civilian dock while being inspected by United States Navy personel. Jack led a team to retake the Natalia. Henderson was forced to come with Jack, but asked for a gun. Jack gave Henderson a gun, and instructed Henderson to disarm the missles on the sub which were about to be launched into major metropolitian areas of the West Coast. Jack and his team defeated Bierko and his remaining henchmen, but Henderson attempted to escape after stopping the missles. Jack then killed Henderson in cold blood after Henderson tried to shoot Jack with the unloaded gun Jack had given him. With Bierko and Henderson finally dead, Jack set his sights on President Logan. While Chloe and her ex-husband Morris O'Brian modified digital recording equipment for him, Jack was able to infiltrate the Presidental retreat with the help of Mike Novick and Aaron Pierce. With Pierce's help, Jack boarded a Navy helicopter which was to carry President Logan to meet with President Palmer's casket before it was flown back to Washington, D. C. Jack commandeered the helicopter and flew it to a secluded warehouse where he was met by Morris. Morris handed Jack the digital recording equipment and Jack promptly began to question Logan, who refused to confess, even though Jack threated to kill him. However, Jack was unable to pull the trigger and was soon caught by the Secret Service and SWAT personnel. Before being taken into custody, Jack was able to plant a small recording device on a pen that Logan carried in his pocket. This device recorded a conversation Logan then had with his wife Martha which proved his involvement in the day's events. This recording was received by Chloe who played for the Attorney General. Logan was arrested after he finished his speech in front of Palmer's casket. Jack was released from custody and was reunited with Audrey Raines. A CTU agent then annouced that Jack had a phone call from his daughter, Kim. Jack went to take the phone call, only to be drugged and kidnapped by several masked men. The masked men were revealed to be Chinese operatives. Jack Bauer had been taken captive by Cheng Zhi, former head of security at the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. As Day 5 drew to a close, Jack Bauer found himself in the bowels of a freighter on its way to China. Jack Bauer killed forty people on Day 5 including Christopher Henderson, Hank and Vladimir Bierko. He also shot Miriam Henderson in the leg while interogating Christopher Henderson and held President Charles Logan hostage. After Day 5 Seven months into his incarceration in China, Jack was tricked into revealing that Hong Wai, a Chinese national, was a spy for the United States. While Jack would not reveal this information through torture, Cheng Zhi created a false rescue attempt in which two American mercenaries masqeraded as Special Ops agents to retrieve Jack from China. As they escaped, the two agents and Jack met up with Hong, who Jack recognized. Cheng Zhi was then able to determine that Hong was a spy of the United States and executed him. Jack was then returned to his cell. Day 6 After several terrorist attacks on U.S. soil, Abu Fayed offered to deliver the location of Hamri al-Assad in exchange for several demands, including the delivery of Jack Bauer into his custody. In response, President Wayne Palmer negotiated with the Chinese for Jack's return, and Jack willingly complied with Fayed's demand, believing that it would result in stemming the attacks. However, upon Fayed confessing privately to Jack that it was he, not Assad, that was responsible for the attacks and that Jack's death would be in vain, Jack managed to escape and proceeded to rescue Assad from a pending U.S. assault. After proving that Fayed was responsible for the attacks instead of Assad, President Palmer used his personal authority to put Jack in charge of the mission to apprehend Fayed, although Jack personally doubted his ability to complete the mission. After being forced to shoot and kill fellow agent Curtis Manning in order to preserve Assad's life, Jack wandered away from the mission site and called Bill Buchanan to tell him that he was no longer willing to cooperate with the mission. Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: What's your status? * Petty Officer Rooney: My status is... he's dead. * Jack Bauer: Yeah? * Mike Novick: The President has just notified Secret Service he's going to be delayed. * Jack Bauer: How long? * Mike Novick: ''' He didn't say, but Mrs. Logan knows we need as much time as possible. Jack... if Logan doesn't confess... how far are you actually willing to go? * '''Jack Bauer: As far as I have to. * Christopher Henderson: Hold it, Jack! Now lower your arms, real slow, and turn around! You weren't ever really gonna let me go, were you? * Jack Bauer: No. * Christopher Henderson: (after finding out his gun had no ammunition) Good for you, Jack. * Jack Bauer: You were responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. They were friends of mine. * Christopher Henderson: That's the way it works. (Jack shoots him twice in the chest. He falls down, dead.) * Jack Bauer: Captain... I can fly this thing if I have to, which leaves you with one of two choices; you either do as I say and you live, or you don't and you die for nothing. Do you understand me? * Cheng Zhi:'''You surely must be aware, Mr. Bauer, that China has a long memory. Only eighteen months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our consul. Did you really think that we would forget? * '''Jack Bauer: I know how this works... I need to make one phone call... Please... just one phone call. (Silence) Kill me... Just... kill me... * Cheng Zhi: Kill you? You're far too valuable to kill, Mr. Bauer. * Jack Bauer: A year and a half ago, I was warned that my life was in danger by someone within the government. I was told the only way I could stay alive was to create the illusion that I was dead. I was forced to deceive people that I loved. My only daughter will never forgive me. As I see the depth of your corruption unfold, I have no doubt that you are that source of danger. David Palmer was a great man, and he was a great President. He was also my friend. He tried to warn me about you and now he is dead. Other people tried to help me, and they are dead, too. So Mr. Logan, I hope you understand... I have absolutely nothing to lose. You are going to be held accountable for your part of everything that happened today. You will not be able to hide behind the Presidency - right here, right now, you are going to face justice! And make no mistake about this, this is personal. And if you think for a second that I am scared to put a bullet in your brain, you don't know me. I am going to ask you one last time. Who are your co-conspirators? You have until the count of three, or I will kill you. * Jack Bauer: What are the names of your co-conspirators? * ' Charles Logan:' There are no co-conspirators, because there is no conspir... * Jack Bauer: Walt Cummings! Christopher Henderson! James Nathanson! have all admitted to being part of this conspiracy, now they are dead! Right before Christopher Henderson died, he acknowledged that there were others, what are their names? * Charles Logan: A man will say anything under torture, this won't mean a thing-- * Jack Bauer: Mr. Logan, I'm not here to torture you, but you are gonna tell what I want to know, or so help me God, I will kill you. See more memorable quotes by Jack Bauer.... Background information and notes * Jack Bauer is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. He is also thus far the only character to appear in all six seasons. Of the four characters to appear in the first five seasons, only Jack and Aaron Pierce have survived (David Palmer and Tony Almeida were killed during Day 5). * The Bauer home phone number during Day 1 was 310-555-3067 and they lived on 10th. * Jack's password for the video archives as of Day 1 was C22717. This was given to Paul Wilson in the finale episode of the season. * As seen in the premiere episode of Day 3, Jack's Badge Number is 9431066 and Jack's Employee Number is 68025638X. We also see that he is 5' 10'', 168 pounds, and has green eyes. * During Day 1 and Day 2, Jack's primary weapon was the SIG P228. His weapon of choice during Day 3, Day 4, and Day 5 was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact. Apparences See also * Jack Bauer before Day 1 * The Bauer-Almeida Connection * The Death of Jack Bauer * On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * Memorable quotes by Jack Bauer Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Category:Featured Articles Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack nl:Jack Bauer